


Caught by Him

by LevisUnicorn



Category: Aldnoah.Zero (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Domestic, Domestic Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 19:08:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16247984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LevisUnicorn/pseuds/LevisUnicorn
Summary: “I told you not to look… And yes! It’s a heart! Yuki showed me how to make it!”Slaine kept his head down while gripping Inaho’s shirt. His ears were also red.“Slaine.”“...”He looked up with teary eyes. “What?”“Do you want to see mine?”





	Caught by Him

**Author's Note:**

> In a universe where Inaho didn't shot Slaine's plane and they brought him with them. Slaine became friends with everyone and they stopped the war together. 
> 
> (At least that's what I'd like to think...)

Slaine heard his cellphone ringing in the living room when he was bringing the coffee for them. Inaho stood from his chair and reached for it to see who was calling his lover.

“It’s from... _Bird Nest Man?_ What does it mean?”

Slaine wrinkled his nose at the name and gave one of the coffee cup to him. Then led him down to the couch. Snuggling against his side when Inaho put his arm around his shoulder.

“Uh, I’ve helped him once to tidy up one of the storage rooms. It was so nasty in there. I was sure there was a bird nest near the windows. Thankfully I wasn’t right.”

He slurped his coffee and declined the call.

“Why don’t you answer it?”

“Why would I? It’s our day off. He only calls to yell because he can’t find the things he wants. I already gave him a list. He should use it sometimes.”

He pouted with the cup around his lips.

“He must have a name though.”

“I can’t remember everyone's name like you! I have to remember them with something else.”

Inaho curved his hand around his neck and started to play with his hair there.

“So you use nicknames. What is mine? Orange?”

Slaine spit out his coffee and answered with a nervous stutter. “Y-yeah… It’s orange. What else it could be? Ha ha...ha…”

Next thing he knew, Inaho was holding out his phone with a death grip while keeping him away.

“No! Give it back, Inaho! You can’t look into my phone! It’s personal!”

“It’s not personal when it concerns me. Stop trying to grab it.”

“No! No, give it back! You can’t!”

“Why not? Surely there’s nothing to hide from your boyfriend, is there?”

Slaine stopped his attempts to pull at Inaho’s arm. He was red all over his face. He seemed to think about it before jumping on to him with a cry.

“Noooo! It’s embarrassing! Don’t look! Don’t you look at it! Inaho!”

“So there _IS_ something. All the more reason for me to look at it.”

Inaho pushed down his face with one hand while opening his phone with the other. He opened contacts and scrolled down to find his number with his picture on it. He froze.

“You…”

“Ugh…”

“You saved me as ‘ _My Life <3_’? Is that supposed to be a heart?”

Slaine was quiet and still on top of him. His head buried to his chest.

“I told you not to look… And yes! It’s a heart! Yuki showed me how to make it!”

Slaine kept his head down while gripping Inaho’s shirt. His ears were also red.

“Slaine.”

“...”

He looked up with teary eyes. “What?”

“Do you want to see mine?”

He reached for the coffee table where he last put his phone. Opened and turned it to Slaine.

“Why? What is there?” Slaine perked up a little when he took the phone.

“Knowing you, it must be ‘bat’ or ‘pet’ or something equally annoy-”

His eyes widened when he found what he was looking for. And got red from neck to head.

_My Cute Wife_

“You-I’m not your wife! What is this?”

“See, it’s more embarrassing than yours.”

“Embarrassing for who, exactly? You’re not even explaining the meaning of this! I’m not a woman!”

Inaho took Slaine’s hand up to his lips and kissed his knuckles.

“I’m saving the other version for when we are married.”

“When we-! Wha-what version?”

“My Hot Husband.”

Inaho kept kissing him while Slaine gave up the fight and lied down on him with smokes coming from his head.

“You’re impossible.”

Inaho didn’t stop kissing his head and hand.

He sighed and looked up at him. “When is the wedding, you idiot?”

Inaho cupped his cheek and kissed him.

**Author's Note:**

> My first work in this fandom. I hope I can write more about them.


End file.
